The present invention generally relates to a cash accounting system and more particularly, to an improved cash accounting system to be employed, for example, for services at counters in a bank or the like, in which a cash register to be used for registration of transactions is electrically coupled with a cash dispenser for paying out an amount of money such as bills and/or coins required as a result of each transaction.
In the conventional cash accounting systems, it has been required for an operator to confirm whether or not the cash or coin dispenser connected to the cash register can cope with paying out of specific coins, for example, five hundred-yen coins in Japanese currency, according to machine numbers or appearances of the cash dispensers so that the operator sets such information in a setting area of the cash register through utilization of an input means of said cash register, based on the result of the above confirmation.
Accordingly, for effecting the confirmation as described above, the operator is required to preliminarily understand which machine number corresponds to the specific coin to be dealt with, while, for the judgement by the appearance, it has also been necessary for the operator to have a preliminary knowledge about the coin dispenser of each manufacturer, since the construction of the coin dispenser differs according to respective manufacturers, for example, in the number of trays employed, etc., and thus, there has been such a disadvantage as erroneous settings and the like, due to mistakes in the confirmation.